Madararui
by Black Key
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku saat ia pertama kali menyentuhku hingga akhirnya aku bisa memberinya keturunan. / SiBum for #SBLD2013, M-Preg, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Madararui.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum.

Chapter: 1 of 2.

Genre: Fantasy, Semi Genderswitch, Rape, Romance, Drama, M-Preg

Rated: M – NC17.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga Yaoi – M-Preg 'Sex pistols' karena itu ceritanya banyak mengambil dari sana terutama tentang Madararui dll tapi kalau jalan cerita di buat versi Dean walau ada beberapa adegan yang bakal sama n di mix dari adegan di Manga Yaoi lain. Semoga kalian menyukai ff ini dan jangan lupa comment setelah membacanya ya. Gomawo…

Summary: Ini adalah kisahku saat ia pertama kali menyentuhku hingga akhirnya aku bisa memberinya keturunan.

_o0o_

Namaku Kim Kibum tapi biasanya orang lain lebih senang memangilku dengan sebutan Kibum atau Joongie. Ini adalah kisahku sebelum menikah dengan suamiku kini, Choi Siwon dan di karuaniai tiga anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan, Choi Yoochun, Choi Yunho dan Choi Hangeng. Sebelum aku menceritakan kisahku terlebih dulu aku akan menjelaskan tentang apa itu Madararui. Kalian tahu apa itu madararui?

Kalian bisa memisahkan mamalia menjadi beberapa kategori yang disebut _'order'_, lalu sub-kategorinya disebut_ 'suborder'_. Manusia sebagai _'suborder of anthropoidea'_ berada di bawah _'order of primates'_. Order of primates juga disebut _'order of monkeys'_. Nenek moyang kita dianggap telah mengalami evolusi besar dari monyet ke Hominidae. Hominidae selanjutnya dapat dibagi menjadi: Manusia (Man-Kind) dan Madararui (Spotted-Kind).

Dalam DNA nenek moyang kita yang telah mengalami evolusi dari monyet ke Hominidae beberapa memiliki 'Spot awakening' gen dari mamalia lain dan serangga, dan mereka disebut Madararui. Ape-man (Human) tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membedakan Madararui. Namun, ape-man memiliki kemampuan luar biasa yang berbeda dari Madararui. Mereka memiliki tingkat kesuburan tinggi karena itu tak mengherankan kalau species ape-man jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Secara garis besar bisa di katakan Madararui itu adalah Half-Man and Half-Animal. Dan sebagai informasi saja, aku termasuk salah satu dari species Madararui tadi. Aku ini Half-Man and Half-Leopard. Dan sebagai informasi tambahan lagi, Leopard termasuk species langka karena itu aku yang merupakan species terakhir ini sangat terancam keamanannya. Semua Madararui mau species apa pun itu pasti menginginkan pasangan hidup dari species langka sepertiku ini. Karena itulah aku selalu khawatir bila berada di antara Madararui lain. Terkandang mereka bisa sadar dengan keberadaanku tapi lebih sering tidak.

Sejak lahir kedua orang tuaku sangat menghawatirkan keadaanku yang termasuk species langka ini karena itulah banyak hal mereka lakukan untuk keamananku. Salah satunya menitipkanku pada pasangan Ape-man, tapi sayangnya beberapa tahun yang lalu kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal dan kedua orang tua kandungku pun ikut meninggalkanku setahun yang lalu. Dan selama setahun ini aku mulai menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tak mau menjadi 'female' bagi orang yang tak kucintai.

Dan asal kalian tahu saja, selain Half-Leopard tubuhku pun Half-Women. Sejak lahir kedua orang tuaku sudah menanamkan 'Parasite' di dalam tubuhku karena itulah jika di lihat dari luar aku memang tampak seperti namja tapi jangan salah karena parasite tadi aku jadi memiliki organ intim wanita dan karena parasite tadi aku juga jadi memiliki rahim di dalam tubuhku.

Tubuhku akan kembali normal, menjadi tubuh pria, bila ada namja lain yang menanam benihnya di dalam rahimku. Aku merasa sedikit tenang dengan adanya parasite di dalam tubuhku ini, karena dengan adanya benda tadi pheromone yang keluar dari tubuhku terkontrol dengan baik dan karena itulah Madararui lain sedikit terkecoh karena mereka mengira aku sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Hidup sebagai sebatang karang memang susah, apa lagi untuk anak berusia 17 tahun sepertiku. Karena kematian kedua orang tuaku setahun yang lalu mau tak mau akhirnya aku harus berhenti bersekolah dan mulai bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupanku. Mencari pekerjaan dalam usia sedini ini tidaklah gampang tapi aku bersyukur karena bisa diterima bekerja menjadi seorang waiters di sebuah café kecil di tengah kota.

_Treng… Treng…_

Bel café berbunyi saat seseorang membuka pintu café tadi dan tak lama seorang namja masuk ke dalam café ini dan duduk di sofa paling pojok. Aku tahu namja itu, namanya Choi Siwon, dia seorang bisnismen muda yang sangat terkenal dan wajahnya itu sering kali menghiasi Koran, majalah atau pun TV, dan dia juga merupakan pelangan tetap di café ini. Setiap akhir pekan dia pasti akan datang kemari dan memesan secangkir kopi dan sepotong kue lalu menikmatinya sambil membaca entah apa itu.

Sudah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu aku terus memperhatikannya setiap ia datang kemari. Harus ku akui kalau dia benar-benar namja dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dan dia juga sangat kaya, lihat saja benda-benda yang di gunakannya semua bermerek terkenal. Dan satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, dia juga seorang Madararui sepertiku. Dia Half-Rain Dragon species langka sepertiku tapi dia tak perlu khawatir dengan statusnya itu karena dia tak punya aura 'Female' sepertiku.

Huft… Madararui yang bisa menjadi istrinya pasti sangat beruntung sekali. Andaikan itu aku, pasti kehidupanku nanti akan terjamin semuanya. Orang seperti dia mana mau denganku, tapi aku… Entahlah, ku rasa aku menyukai dia. Terbiasa menatapnya setiap ia berkunChoi ke café sepertinya perlahan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kibum!" Panggil salah seorang temanku yang juga bekerja di café ini, panggilannya tadi sukses membuat semua lamunan indahku buyar. Dengan sedikit kesal kulirik ia yang tengah menatapku heran.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku sambil melirik kearah meja dimana Siwon berada memunggungiku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya temanku tadi membuatku sedikit gugup.

"Aniya, bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kau memanggiku tadi?" tanyaku lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tak mau dia mengodaku nantinya kalau dia tahu aku sering menatap Siwon secara diam-diam.

"Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam, bukankah jam kerjamu sudah habis. Apa kau tak ingin pulang deluan? Kau ingin kerja lembur?" Tanya temanku tadi membuatku melirik kearah pergelangan tanganku sendiri. Ah, benar sekali sekarang sudah jam Sembilan malam lewat dua puluh lima menit malahan.

"Aniya, aku akan bersiap-siap pulang sekarang." Ucapku yang langsung berlari ke belakang dan menganti seragam kerjaku dengan baju yang tadi pagi ku gunakan, setelahnya aku langsung pamit pada maneger café dan beberapa temanku sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan café tadi. Aku harus cepat pulang, malam hari terlalu rawan untukku. Aku tak pernah pulang lebih dari jam sepuluh malam karena itu sangat berbahaya untukku yang species langka ini.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah aku menyempatkan diri mampir ke minimarket dulu sekedar membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Setelah selesai aku kembali berjalan menuju rumah kecilku di tengah pekatnya malam. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih akhirnya aku memutuskan pulang melewati sebuah gang kecil yang sepi tapi jaraknya dari rumahku sangat dekat. Sepertinya keputusanku untuk melewati jalan ini sangat salah karena di sini sepi sekali sampai aku bisa mendengar derap langkah di belakangku yang membuatku sedikit takut.

Ku peluk plastik belanjaanku di depan dada saat suara derap langkah tadi semakin terdengar jelas di sertai dengan teriakan beberapa pria. Tubuhku membatu saat derap langkah tadi semakin mendekat tanpa ku sadari tubuhku kini sudah menempel di tembok jalan dan dengan perlahan ku balikan tubuhku untuk melihat apa yang berjalan mendekatiku tadi. Rasanya jantungku mau copot saat itu juga ketika kulihat seorang namja berlari mendekatiku.

"Maaf, tolong aku sebentar." Ucap namja tadi sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk erat tubuhku yang menempel di dinding dan menengelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Tubuhku semakin kaku saja saat tahu siapa namja tadi, dia Siwon. Entah apa yang ku mimpikan semalam hingga malam ini aku bisa beradan di dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan mencium wangi tubuhnya yang khas sekali. Siwon masih terus memeluk tubuhku sampai ku lihat beberapa orang berlari sambil berteriak melewati kami, "Gomawo, maaf membuatmu terkejut tapi aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum orang-orang itu kembali dan menangkapku. Sekali lagi, gomawo!" Ucapnya yang langsung berlalu pergi kearah berlawanan dengan orang-orang tadi meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Saat sosok namja tampan tadi menghilang di tikungan jalan tubuhku langsung merosot ke jalan dan terasa lemas. Ku sentuh dada kiriku dan bisa kurasakan detak jantungku berdebar-debar dengan kencang bahkan sesekali tubuhku menampakan sosok Leopardku karena efek dari jantungku yang berdebar-debar tak karuan tadi.

_o0o_

Dua minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu, semua masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Siwon selalu datang di akhir pekan ke café tempat dimana aku bekerja dan melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya dia tak mengingatku dan kejadian malam itu, mungkin karena keadaan di tempat itu saat gelap waktu itu hingga dia tak bisa mengenalku. Tapi untukku… itu sebuah malah yang sangat mendebarkan. Sampai detik ini saja aku masih belum bisa melupakan kehangatan tubuhnya dan wangi parfumenya yang sangat khas itu. Dan karena kejadian waktu itu aku jadi sering tersenyum bila memikirkannya. Anggap saja aku gila karena menyukai namja yang sangat susah untuk ku raih. Tapi inilah cinta, buta dan sangat sulit di mengerti.

Malam ini café tutup lebih cepat karena aka nada hujan badai jadi manager menutuf café lebih awal karena percuma juga terus membuka café tadi dalam keadaan hujan badai, tak akan ada pengunChoi yang datang. Jam tujum lewat aku sudah tampak berlari-lari kecil di jalan pulang rumahku, hujan sudah mulai turun dan sialnya aku tak membawa payung atau pun jas hujan. Aku terus berlari di tengah hujan yang semakin deras, tak ku hiraukan bajuku yang sudah benar-benar basah. Aku harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum terjebak di tengah hujan badai yang tak tahu akan berhenti kapan.

Tubuhku terasa kaku saat aku membuka pintu pagarku dan menemukan sosok itu di depan pintu rumahku. Di sana tampak makhluk seperti ular tergeletak dengan banyak darah di tubuhnya, sesekali makhluk tadi kembali ke dalam bentuk manusianya hingga aku dapat mengenali siapa ia. Dia Siwon tapi kenapa dia bisa berada di depan rumahku dan dalam keadaan terluka? Pikirku dalam hati. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi langsung ku hampiri ia dan ku papah tubuhnya ia masuk ke dalam rumahku. Rumahku tak besar, hanya terdapat sebuah kamar, dapur dan ruang tamu saja di dalamnya. Aku tak sanggup menyewa rumah yang lebih malah lagi dari ini. Lagi pula untuk apa menyewa rumah besar-besar kalau hanya kau sendiri yang akan menempatinya bukan.

Ku bawa Siwon ke ruang tamuku dan ku baringkan dia diatas sofa panjang yang ada di sana. Dengan panik aku langsung mengambil beberapa buah selimut dari dalam kamarku dan juga kotak obat untuk merawat lukanya. Baju yang digunakannya basah sama seperti bajuku, tak mungkin bukan aku membiarkan ia tetap dalam keadaan basah seperti ini dan dia pun sedang terluka karena itulah aku langsung menutup tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut tebal dan mulai membuka bajunya dari balik selimut tadi. Aku bukan namja pervert yang mengunakan kesempatan yang ada di dalam kesempitan.

Setelah semua bajunya terbuka aku kembali menyelimutinya dengan sebuah selimut tebal lagi. Tampaknya ia terserang demam karena suhu tubuhnya meningkat dengan cepat dan tubuhnya pun mengigil. Ku obati luka di lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah tadi, kalau ku tebak sepertinya itu luka akibat goresan benda tajam. Aku heran kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan luka itu, apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan tadi di luar sana. Apa orang yang melukainya itu sama dengan orang yang mengejar-ngejarnya tempo hari? Aku juga penasaran kenapa ia bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang itu. sepertinya terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam otakku kini.

Setelah selesai mengobati dan memperban lukanya aku kembali beranjak mengambil handuk dan air dingin untuk mengopres keningnya. Demamnya sangat tinggi, aku jadi tak tega melihat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya pelan sambil menyentuh tanganku yang baru selesai memasang kain basah di keningnya. Sebelum aku menjawab perkataannya tadi dia sudah keburu membanting tubuhku ke lantai lalu menindihnya. Tubuhku kini berada di bawah tubuhnya dan wajahnya pun berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahku sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan panas hembusan nafasnya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakuka… aaahh…" Ucapku panik saat dengan tiba-tiba ia mengecupi leherku dengan liar. Aku ingin melawannya tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terasa berbeda. Aku tak bisa mengerakan tubuhku sendiri, rasanya tubuhku kaku tapi aku masih bisa merasakan semua sentuhannya di bagian-bagian sensitive pada tubuhku tadi. Aku ingin berteriak pun tak bisa, tubuhku jadi aneh secara mendadak. Rasanya panas dan bergairah, apa ini karena peromone yang di tebarkan dari tubuh Siwon hingga membuatku seperti ini.

"Aaahhh…" erangku pelan bahkan hampir tanpa suara. Entah sejak kapan tak satu pun lagi pakaianku yang menempel di tubuhku sendiri, tubuhku polos di bawah tindihan Siwon yang terus mencumbuku membuat tubuhku terasa semakin panas dan panas. Aku terbawa nafsu karena permainan dan sentuhannya pada tubuhku. Begitu banyak tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang kini menghiasi tubuhku karena permainannya. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuh seperti ini, aku tampak pasrah menikmati semua perlakuannya pada tubuhku. Ku tatap wajanya di dalam gelapnya ruangan, wajah itu menyiratkan nafsu yang begitu besar.

"AARRGGHHTTT…" Teriakku keras seiringin dengan suara kilat dan petir di luar sana menambah ramai derasnya hujan badai yang terjadi. Dia melakukannya, dia baru saja menyatukan tubuh kami, dia merengut kesucianku. Aku bisa merasakan dirinya di dalam organ intimku. Miliknya terus bergerak dengan cepat di dalam sana menyentuh titik tersensitifku membuatku terus mendesahkan namanya.

"Aaahhh… aaahhh… aaahh… aaahhh… AAARRGGHHH…" Erangan panjang menjadi penutup permainan panas kami. Bisa ku rasakan cairan hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Dia melakukannya, dia menanam benihnya di dalam tubuhku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, di satu sisi aku senang bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang ku suka tapi di sisi lain aku sangat takut, dia melakukannya bukan dalam keadaan sadar. Aku takut dia akan melupakan semuanya dan menyangkalnya.

Setelah puas mengarap tubuhku dia langsung tertidur memelukku, tubuhnya masih terasa panas seperti tadi. Aku pun masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya saat ini karena dia belum mengeluarkan miliknya itu dari dalam organ intimku. Aku yang merasa lelah pun akhirnya tertidur sambil menatap wajah tampannya itu. Bisakah aku memilikimu setelah ini?

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 24 oktober 2012, 08.33 PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

"_Aaahhh… aaahhh… aaahh… aaahhh… AAARRGGHHH…" Erangan panjang menjadi penutup permainan panas kami. Bisa ku rasakan cairan hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Dia melakukannya, dia menanam benihnya di dalam tubuhku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, di satu sisi aku senang bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang ku suka tapi di sisi lain aku sangat takut, dia melakukannya bukan dalam keadaan sadar. Aku takut dia akan melupakan semuanya dan menyangkalnya._

_Setelah puas mengarap tubuhku dia langsung tertidur memelukku, tubuhnya masih terasa panas seperti tadi. Aku pun masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya saat ini karena dia belum mengeluarkan miliknya itu dari dalam organ intimku. Aku yang merasa lelah pun akhirnya tertidur sambil menatap wajah tampannya itu. Bisakah aku memilikimu setelah ini?_

_o0o_

Tittle: Madararui.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum

Chap: 2 of 2.

Genre: Fantasi, Semi Genderswitch, Romance, Drama, M-Preg

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manga Yaoi – M-Preg 'Sex pistols' karena itu ceritanya banyak mengambil dari sana terutama tentang Madararui dll tapi kalau jalan cerita di buat versi Dean walau ada beberapa adegan yang bakal sama n di mix dari adegan di Manga Yaoi lain. Semoga kalian menyukai ff ini dan jangan lupa comment setelah membacanya ya. Gomawo…

Summary: Ini adalah kisahku saat ia pertama kali menyentuhku hingga akhirnya aku bisa memberinya keturunan.

_o0o_ Chapter 2 _o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya pagi ini, seolah-olah semalam tak pernah terjadi hujan badai besar. Sinar-sinar berwarna jingga itu perlahan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela ke dalam sebuah rumah kecil membuat sang penghuni terganggu. Erangan pelan terdengar saat namja berwajah cantik tadi membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia baru sadar tengah tertidur di ruang tamu saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya tapi ada satu yang terasa kurang, ia tak menemukan sosok namja tampan itu lagi di sana. Kibum namja cantik tadi langsung beranjak duduk saat ia sadar Siwon sudah pergi dari rumahnya bahkan di saat ia masih tertidur tanpa sepatah kata pun setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka semalam.

"Di… Dimana dia… Aaarrgghhttt…" Erang Kibum saat ia merasakan sakit di bagian intimnya. Tak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun terasa benar-benar pegal terutama di pagian pingganya. Kibum teringat dengan apa yang telah terjadi semalam, dengan cepat ia menyibak selimut tebal berwarna putih gading yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tubuh Kibum terasa kaku saat ia dengan jelas melihat banyak bercak darah bercampur cairan kental berwarna putih yang mengering di sekitar paha dan daerah intimnya. Tak hanya di sana saja, selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya pun ternoda oleh darah yang ia tahu dengan pasti itu darah apa. Itu darah keperawanannya yang semalam telah di rengut oleh Siwon. Di sekitar tubuhnya pun terdapat banyak sisik-sisik berwarna emas berterbaran, Kibum tahu itu pasti sisik yang berasal dari tubuh asli Siwon.

"Dia melakukannya." Kedua tangan Kibum meremas selimut dengan erat, "Dia merengutnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun." Ucap Kibum lagi, ia menarik kakinya dan memeluknya di depan dada. Kibum menegelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya dan mulai terisak pelan. Ia menangisi semua yang telah terjadi. Hal berharga yang sudah selama 17 tahun ini ia jaga kini terengut begitu saja dalam satu malam singkat tanpa kata-kata.

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian malam itu terjadi, semua tampak tak sama lagi. Banyak Madararui yang akhirnya tahu sosok asli Kibum karena setelah kejadian itu percuma bukan kalau ia menutupi semuanya lagi. Banyak madararui yang menjadi pelangan café tempat Kibum bekerja menatap sinis kearahnya sekarang, mungkin mereka kesal dan kecewa karena tak tahu sosok asli Kibum yang sebenarnya. Kibum itu anak yang manis dan periang hingga banyak orang yang suka padanya tapi setelah kejadian malam itu semua jadi tampak berbeda. Bahkan Kibum yang dulu merupakan sosok yang periang kini tampak muram membuat banyak teman-temannya bertanya-tanya apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

Kibum jadi pendiam setelah kejadian itu, ia terus memikirkan banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Hampir setiap hari ia meneteskan air matanya, menangisi semua yang terjadi dan menangisi kelemahanya hingga malam itu bisa terjadi begitu saja tanpa ia bisa melawan sama sekali. Banyak hal yang membuat Kibum sedih tapi dari banyak hal itu yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah Siwon. Namja tampan yang sudah merengut kesuciannya itu tak tampak sama sekali setelah malam itu. Siwon bahkan tak datang ke café tempat Kibum bekerja dua pekan terakhir ini.

_Treng… Treng…_

Bel café berbunyi membuat Kibum yang tengah melamun kembali ke alam sadarnya, beberapa orang bertubuh besar dan berpakaian serba hitam masuk ke dalam cafe. Orang-orang tadi tampak menarik perhatian beberapa pelangan lainnya dengan baju dan tingkah aneh mereka.

"Kibum coba kau tanyakan apa yang mereka inginkan." Suruh manager café pada Kibum yang mau tak mau beranjak mendekati empat orang namja tadi yang tampak seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Kibum ramah pada ke empat namja tadi yang langsung menatapnya tajam membuat tubuh Kibum sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa di sini ada pelayan yang bernama Kim Kibum?" Tanya Salah satu namja tadi membuat Kibum terkejut karena nama aslinya di sebut. Dalam hati Kibum bentanya-tanya apa mau ke empat namja ini mencarinya padahal dia saja tak mengenal mereka semua.

"Aku yang bernama Kim Kibum, ada urusan apa kalian mencariku?" Tanya Kibum pelan dengan perasaan takut tentunya. Tanpa membalas pertanyaan Kibum dua dari empat namja tadi langsung memegang kedua tangannya yang menyeretnya dari sana membuat Kibum berteriak ketakutan.

"Yack! Apa yang kalian mau dariku! Lepaskan! Lepaslan aku! Aku tak mengenal kalian! Yack! Tolong!" teriak Kibum membuat café tadi gaduh seketika, semua orang langsung menatap kearah Kibum yang sudah di seret keluar oleh dua namja tadi dan di bawa menuju ke sebuah limousine yang terparkir tak jauh dari café tadi.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" ucap Kibum terus meronta-ronta. Bukannya melepaskan Kibum namja-namja tadi semakin menyeretnya, sesampainya di dekat limousine tadi Kibum langsung di masukan ke dalam sana, "Buka! Yack! Buka! Keluarkan aku dari dalam sini! Tolong! Siapa pun tolong aku!" ucap Kibum panik sambil mengedor-gedor pintu limounie tadi yang mulai melaju meninggalkan café di mana Kibum bekerja, "Buka kumohon. Apa salahku, kenapa kalian menculikku! Kalian salah orang kalau ingin mendapatkan uang dengan menculikku. Aku bukan orang kaya. Yack! Buka! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!" teriak Kibum lagi tanpa lelah seraya terus mengedor-gedor pintu dengan panik.

"Apa kau tak merasa lelah terus berteriak dan mengedor-gedor pintu itu?" Tanya sebuah suara familiar yang membuat Kibum membatu di tempat. Ia hafal betul suara itu, suara namja yang sudah merengut kesuciannya malam itu. Kibum membalikan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan benar saja ia bisa melihat sosok namja tadi duduk dengan tenang sambil menatapnya dengan segelas wine merah di tangannya, "Mereka tak akan mau melepaskanmu tanpa seizinku apa lagi melepaskanmu di tengah jalan begini." Ucap namja tadi tenang lalu menyesap wine-nya dan menaruh gelasnya lagi.

"Kau… kau mau membawaku kemana? Aku bukan orang kaya jadi percuma saja kau menculikku kalau niat utamamu uang." Ucap Kibum dengan nada bergetar. Ia tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi tergagap begitu di depan namja tampan tadi. Siwon tampak tertawa mendengar perkataan Kibum tadi.

"Kau benar-benar lucu Kibum. Untuk apa aku menculikmu demi uang kalau aku memiliki jauh lebih banyak banda itu dari pada kau." Ucap Siwon santai dan masih terkekeh pelan. Kibum tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat Siwon menyebut namanya tadi.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Kibum takut.

"Tak susah bagiku kalau hanya ingin mengetahui namamu saja, bahkan aku bisa dengan mudah mencari informasi apa saja dengan semua yang aku punya sekarang ini, nyonya Kim Kibum." Balas Siwon sombong. Kibum terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tertanya.

"Kenapa kau menculikku?" Tanya Go, akhirnya pertanyaan yang sejak tadi terus memenuhi otaknya bisa terlontar keluar juga dari bibirnya. Siwon tak langsung menjawab, namja tampan tadi malah menarik tubuh Kibum hingga membuat tubuh namja cantik yang diculiknya itu terjatuh tepat diatas pangkuannya. Kibum sempat memekik pelan karena kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Siwon.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan namja yang tengah membawa anakku berkeliaran dengan bebas di luar sana padahal sudah jelas itu sangat berbahaya bukan." Jelas Siwon sambil memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. Kibum tampak sedikit memberontak tapi tenaga Siwon lebih besar darinya hingga membuat ia pasrah saat namja tampan tadi memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat seraya mengecupi bahunya sesekali.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau… kau… jangan bilang kau mengingat kejadian waktu itu." ucap Kibum sedikit murka ketika mengingat namja tampan yang di taksirnya meninggalkannya begitu saja di pagi hari setelah mereka bercinta malamnya. Siwon tertawa pelan melihat tingkah marah Kibum.

"Kau jangan marah cantik itu tak baik untuk kehamilanmu, anak-anak kita bisa jadi pemarah juga nanti." ucap Siwon mengoda Kibum membuat wajah namja cantik tadi merona merah.

"Bodoh!" maki Kibum.

"Aku mengingat semuanya. Aku mengingat saat kau menolongku dari pria-pria yang mengejarku waktu itu. aku mengingat saat kau menemukanku di depan rumahmu dan membawaku masuk ke dalam rumahmu itu. Aku mengingat saat kau membuka seluruh pakaianku dan mengobati lukaku. Dan aku mengingat saat kita melakukannya. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana rasa nikmatnya saat aku merengut kevirginanmu dan masih terekam dengan jelas desahan sexymu saat itu." Bisik Siwon di telingga Kibum seraya mengecup dan menjilati telinga sensitive Kibum tadi. Wajah Kibum memerah bukan hanya karena perlakuan Siwon tapi juga karena perkataan namja tampan tadi.

"Bo-Bodoh, apa yang kau ucapkan." Ucap Kibum malu, wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini dan semua itu karena namja yang tengah asik mentertawai dirinya kini.

"Kau sangat manis saat tersipu malu seperti ini." ucap Siwon seraya mengelus pipi Kibum lalu mencium bibir namja cantik yang berada di dalam pangkuannya itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan." Malu Kibum saat ciuman itu berakhir.

"Mencium istriku? Apa aku tak boleh melakukannya?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Aku bukan istrimu." Balas Kibum ketus.

"Terserah tapi bagiku kau istriku dan umma dari anakku." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus perut rata Kibum dengan perlahan, "Kau bisa merasakannya? Anak kita berada di dalam sini. Dia juga pasti seorang madararui langka seperti kedua orang tuanya. Kita harus ekstra menjaganya mulai saat ini." Ucap Siwon sambil terus mengelus perut Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi merasa sangat nyaman.

"Kau yakin aku hamil setelah malam itu?" Tanya Kibum seraya menatap wajah tampan Siwon yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuat dadanya berdebar dengan kencang.

"Waeyo? Kau meragukan permainanku? Apa kau tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya di dalam tubuhmu sendiri?" Tanya Siwon sedikit jahil. Kibum yang wajahnya masih memerah tampak mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau kau masih ragu kita bisa mengulang kejadian malam itu saat ini juga, kalau perlu kita bisa melakukannya terus menerus sampai kau benar-benar yakin." Kata Siwon yang sekarang telah menindih tubuh kecil Kibum.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar mesum! Hentikan!" Teriak Kibum panik seraya memukul kepala Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi menghentikan kegiatannya membuka baju kerja Kibum.

"Kau juga mesum tahu. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau selalu menatapku dengan wajah penuh cintamu itu? Bahkan kau sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri setiap memperhatikanku di café hingga membuatmu sesekali berubah ke wujud leopardmu yang membuatku selalu khawatir dengan dirimu ini. Dasar nakal, apa kau tak tahu kalau kau itu benar-benar mengundang?" Tanya Siwon yang masih menindih tubuh Kibum.

"A-aku… aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang kau katakan itu." Bantah Kibum dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tak usah menyangkalnya. Wajahmu memerah, kau jadi terlihat semakin manis saja." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus pipi Kibum.

"Aku tak mencintaimu. Jangan sembarangan bicara." Ucap Kibum menyangkal.

"Kalau kau tak mencintaiku kenapa kau pasrah saja saat aku memperkosamu?" Tanya Siwon seraya menatap wajah Kibum dan tersenyum manis pada namja cantik tadi.

"Itu… itu… karena…"

"Karena kau mencintaiku." Ucap Siwon memotong perkataan gagap Kibum tadi, "Aku mencintaimu. Dan karena kau kini sudah sah mejadi istriku maka lahirkanlah anak-anakku." Ucap Siwon membuat Kibum kaget dan terdiam tanpa bisa berkata apa pun saking bahagainya ia, "Waeyo kenapa diam saja sayang? Kau menolakku?" Tanya Siwon sambil membelai wajah Kibum.

"Ka-kau menyukaiku? Kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa kau meninggalkanku pagi itu dan tak pernah datang lagi selama dua minggu ini?" Tanya Kibum yang akhirnya menagis pelan di bawah tindihan Siwon membuat namja tampan tadi panik seketika.

"Chagya jangan menagis, sudah berhenti." Ucap Siwon yang sudah mendudukan Kibum lagi diatas pangkuannya.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa." Ucap Kibum sambil memukul pelan dada Siwon dan terisak di sana. Siwon menghela nafasnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Kibum lalu mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau tahu bukan aku datang ketempatmu dalam keadaan terlukan malam itu dan beberapa malam sebelumnya kau juga melihatku sedang di kejar-kejar beberapa orang bukan?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum mengangukan kepalanya pelan dan masih terisak tanpa suara, "Mereka orang-orang suruhan musuhku, mereka ingin membunuhku tapi gagal. Dan selama dua minggu ini aku tengah sibuk memburu balik mereka. Aku tak menelantarkanmu sama sekali, aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mengawasimu selama dua minggu ini tapi kau tak tahu semua ini. Percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu sejak lama. Aku selalu menyempatkan waktu akhir pekanku mengunChoii café tempatmu bekerja semata-mata hanya untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali aku berkunChoi ke sana beberapa bulan yang lalu dan aku tahu kau seorang leopard, itu membuatku semakin menginginkanmu menjadi istriku dan akhirnya semua tercapai. Sekarang aku bisa bebas memeluk dan memperlakukanmu dengan penuh cinta karena kau sudah menjadi istriku." Jelas Siwon membuat isakan Kibum terhenti.

"Benarkah semua itu?" Tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Kau masih tak percaya?" Tanya Siwon balik, dengan cepat Kibum mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Kibum seraya memeluk tubub Siwon dengan erat.

_o0o_

Itulah kisah cintaku yang manis bersama suamiku sekarang. Setelah kejadian itu aku mulai tinggal denganya dan mulai di kenal oleh orang banyak sebagai istri sahnya. Dua puluh tahun sudah terlewati sekarang dan aku sudah memberinya tiga orang anak. Anak pertama kami bernama Choi Yunho dia seorang Bear-Oak usianya sekarang sudah 19 tahun. Anak kedua kami Choi Yoochun dia seorang Singa usianya kini 18 tahun berbeda setahun dengan Yunho dan anak terakhir kami Choi Hangeng dia seorang Snake-Eye usianya 17 tahun saat ini.

Usia ketiga anak kami hanya terpaut masing-masing satu tahun kurang. Semua kelahiran mereka di sengaja karena dari ketiganya tak ada satu pun yang merupakan speciel langka. Aku juga heran bagaimana bisa hasil persilangan dua speciel langka tak menghasilkan speciel langka juga, mungkin ini yang di maksud min di kali min hasilnya plus. Awalnya aku berniat memberi Siwon seorang anak lain, siapa tahu anak keempat sesuai harapan tapi niat itu kami batalkan karena melihat tingkah ketiga putra kami itu yang sifatnya sangat berbeda dan sangat merepotkan sekali.

Yang jelas kehidupanku sekarang benar-benar serasa semuprna dengan seorang suami sempurna dan tiga anak yang sempurna juga serta keuangan yang tak kalah sempurna. Sosokku pun sekarang sudah kembali kenormal tak ada lagi yang namanya organ intim wanita lagi. awalnya sedikit susah terbiasa dengan tubuh baruku karena sejak lahir aku sudah terbiasa dengan organ intim wanita. Tapi karena Siwon merasa nyaman melakukan hubungan suami-istri dengan sosokku sekarang aku jadi terbiasa. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, dia semakin mesum saja setiap harinya.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 24 oktober 2012, 10.22 PM.


End file.
